The Awesome Mix of Starmora
by FireCrystal1092
Summary: A series of mini-stories, one-shots, poems and drabbles about Peter and Gamora. Not in any order at all. The collection of one-shots and go from Cannon to AU it really depends. I will take requests if I have any.
1. Dangerous

**I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anyway shape or form. **

**A series of mini-stories, one-shots, poems and drabbles centred around StarLord and Gamora. Not in any order at all.**

**Summary: Peter knows Gamora is the most dangerous woman in the galaxy but for some reason that makes her even more attractive in his eyes.**

**Awesome songs to listen to while reading the first one-shot in the series!**

**Follow me by Uncle Kracer**

**Believe by Skillet**

**Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park**

**Thinking about you by Puddle of Mudd**

**I can be your hero by Enrique Inglesais**

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**

**I'll follow you by Shinedown**

**Carry on my Wayword son by Kansas**

**Best of you by Foo Fighters**

* * *

><p>Gamora. Beautiful, intelligent, strong, brave, kind(most of the time) socially awkward and eight of the many adjectives that Peter could describe Gamora.<p>

Ever since they were in the prison together and he got a peek of her bare back, the time in Knowhere where they almost kissed, the life changing moment when he saved her by giving himself up to Yondu , and last but not least when she was the first to reach for him when he held the Infinity stone.

Usually when he has a crush it is just a passing phase he brings a girl into his bed they have a great night full of pleasure and passion and then they part their ways. Peter has also been attracted towards dangerous things, things could get him in trouble.

No, good could come out of having a crush on the green skinned beauty, she obviously did not feel the same way with how fast she pulled her knife to his neck when they almost kissed.

But, every time he tries to move on. He keeps imaging her kissing him passionately on the lips while threatening to hurt him if he dared leave her side in fear of him doing something idiotic, to keep him safe from danger.

He had seen enough movies in his lifetime to know that one-sided love sucked balls. But, what else can he do?

Gamora was so unpredictable. One day she acts like she hates him, and looks disgusted when he tries to make small-talk with her and then the next she is laughing at one of his idiotic attempts at wooing her.

Actually it was probably him she was laughing at not his joke. Peter tried to be smooth and tough but for some reason every time he tries to use his charm on her he freezes. His tongue ties up, and the words he wants to say either come out in shutters or refuse to come at all.

That had never happened to him before. He was a lady-killer, he was a playboy, and took pride in that fact. He was very good at charming the ladies but for some reason Gamora was different.

Peter wanted her to acknowledge him, He wanted Gamora to see Peter for him and not for his nickname Starlord or the playboy. But as Peter Quill. Peter did not know why, but every time she shot him down, it feel like he was being stabbed thousands of times by her dagger she carried.

It hurt a lot. It hurt him more than he could say. Peter knew Gamora was the most dangerous woman in the galaxy but for some reason, he found her even more attractive than any other girl he has slept with. Gamora was the only girl he was not afraid to be himself with.

The reason he did one night stands all these years is not because he did not want love, he has thought about finding the one but every time he thinks of the possibility he convinces himself it can not happen.

Peter was afraid that if he fell in love with someone than they could be taken away from him. He could not afford to have that happen again, the best way to avoid another painful tragic death, is to never get tied down ever.

They would die and he would be powerless to stop it. Just like he was powerless to help his mother all those years ago.

Peter woke up in cold sweat he removed the blanket and bedcovers as he turned on his bedroom light in the ship. Peter started to wipe the sweat off of his forehead, his eyes wide as he panted he slowly got up from the bed.

He put on his shirt, pants and his usual red-coat and then he takes his walk-man off his nightstand and goes towards the bridge of the ship. He sits down in the captain chair and looks out at the stars as the ship cruises through space on auto-pilot.

Peter tried to get his mind off of his nightmare but for some reason he couldn't. The nightmare took place during the moment Nebula shot at Gamora's pod and he saw her out there flooding.

Peter did not know what to think during that time. For as long as he had known Gamora, which was a very brief but interesting experience at the time, she was always so tough, strong and skilled as she took down the guards in the prison as if it were nothing.

When he saw the once proud assassin so vulnerable and powerless he had to act. He felt himself regretting the words he had said before he saved her about how he could careless if she lived or died. He did not know, why but he had to save her, he had to protect her from dying in the empty vacuum of space.

The nightmare was a what if scenario that kept plaguing him for several weeks now. What if he did not get there in time? What if He had been the one to float powerless dying in space? Would she had saved him or would she have went after the orb and let him die?

"Did not think you would be up this early Star lord". a familiar voice said tearing him away from his thoughts he looks over his shoulder and gazes in awe at Gamora. Despite the fact she had a bedhead and her eyes had a few bags under them she looked as stunning as ever.

Gamora sways her hips walking towards him she sits next to him on the chair sitting on one of the arms as she looks at him playfully.

Peter covered his mouth as he yawed softly and said, "Trust me Hun, I'm not awake I just got interrupted by a really weird nightmare".

Gamora rolls her eyes when Peter calls her 'Hun' but does not understand the true meaning behind the nickname, she just writes it off at his attempt to flirt with her, but then her expression turns from mild irritation to worry when Peter mentions that he had a nightmare.

"Peter what was your nightmare, does it bring you as you humans call it The chills"? Gamora said as she looked at him.

Peter laughs softly he turns towards Gamora as he looked into her eyes he had a deep need to try and kiss her but decided against it because she might pull out her dagger again if he tried.

"No, but it was a very scary experience I hope does not repeat in the future, I was just glad I was able to get there in time". Peter said as he looked down at the ground unable to look at Gamora's face. He thought back to the nightmare, she was flooding in space he was fully prepared to save her when he got attacked and he could not make in time.

"What about you Gamora, why are you up so early"? He asks curiously as he gives her a warm smile. Gamora blushes she secretly liked it when Peter flirted with her, but she wanted to keep her warrior image, she did not want him to think she was easy to get.

"I had a rough night, I could not sleep I tried to, but I could not help but wonder what I did to deserve this". Gamora said

Gamora had gotten Peter's full attention on that comment it was not very often he had seen the warrior so broken. Gamora looked at him with a sad expression gracing her beautiful face. This was not right!

Gamora was meant to smile, to have a natural curiosity of Peter and his race, to keep a calm collect attitude. To make sure Rocket and Drax get along. Gamora kept the group from killing each other.

He gets up from leaning against the chair and sit ups looking at her and says, "Deserve what Gamora"?

Gamora sighed and said, " All of this. Rocket, Drax you and Groot, you guys are all so nice and supportive of one another, all I can do is punch and hurt people. I'm not worth of your company I just bring the group down".

Peter looks at her seriously as he shook his head, Peter puts his hands on her shoulders and says, "No, Gamora you are wrong you are a guardian of the galaxy. You helped us save the galaxy. Heck, if it weren't for you Rocket and Drax would have blown each other up a long time ago; you help keep us in line Gamora. I need you, the team needs you. Do not speak like that ever again you hear me?!"

Gamora looks at Peter with shock but then gives him a few small nods as she looked at him with relief and understanding. Gamora could not remember a time that Peter was so serious.

Gamora felt a strange feeling in her chest whenever Peter walks in the room, with a silly smile on his face dancing around the ship with the music as he lead the team with grace and authority.

She was not quite sure what this feeling was but she would not allow it to get in the way of her duty as a guardian of the galaxy.

She looks at him and says " I'm sorry Peter you are right, I do not know what came over me, I guess I was just wondering why people forgave me so quickly for all the wrong I have done".

Peter smiles and says "Well, now that you mention it. It is strange how things turned out. We used to be criminals avoiding the law and now we defend it, it seems like yesterday, I was getting the orb that lead to meeting you and the others. But, I think what happened was thrilling and dangerous at the same time".

Gamora scoffed and said, "You probably had enough thrilling and dangerous experiences with all the past girls you had intimate relations with Quill. Peter with all the people you managed to piss off. I'm surprised you are even still breathing".

Peter pouts and said, "Hey come on Gamora that is not funny, all those experiences with woman that I told you about in prison really happened and you are not helping me feel better".

Gamora smirks and says, "Sorry my apologies, I just wanted to joke around I did not realize it is a sensitive topic. Is there anything else you wish to talk about"?

Peter strokes the scruff of his chin and says "Well,...there is one, thing that has been bothering me for quite a while". He begins to say he stops to look over at Gamora she blushes by the sudden smirk that graced his lips.

He grabbed on to her hands Gamora looks down with shock but then looks up and notices Peter staring at her with a intense, tender look Gamora found herself drawn to the color of his eyes. Have they always been such a deep shade of blue before?

"Quill what are you doing, I told you I'm not going to fall for your pelvic sorcery" Gamora said nervously as she attempted to regain her composure but for some reason she felt her tug weak under the pressure of his stare. She never seen such raw emotion echo in someone's eyes before.

"Gamora, please do not hurt me. Everything is going to be alright, do not be scared. I'm not going to run out on you like those other girls you are special to me Gamora. And I hope somehow. I'm special to you too". Peter said softly as he tried to calm her down.

Peter knew she was scared, he knew she had never had someone treating her like a woman before, She had never had love before. Her adoptive father never gave her love or mercy. Peter probably looked weak and pathetic to the ex-assassin but he tried everything.

The only thing he has not tried was being myself. He never showed this side of him in fear that people will reject him or judge him. Gamora was the first girl, that he had ever opened to.

He looks at her with those big blue eyes, his eyes were desperate, vulnerable, and unsure. A complete contrast from the cocky, boasting Starlord she came to know.

"Peter I"- Gamora could not finish because she was cut off by Peter leaning in just when she felt his lips brush against hers, the ship lights on the bridge turned on.

"Didn't I tell you Rocket you owe me sixty units, I knew they liked each other"! Drax said with excitement as he stood against the door frame standing next to him was Rocket with his mouth wide open his eyes wide awake with shock as he held the pot with the baby Groot.

Peter looked at Drax and Rocket with annoyance as put his hands over his chest and pouted. He was so close to kissing Gamora but those two idiots had to ruin it!

"Really, guys you had to wake up now, I was so close!" Peter said with frustration He was going to kiss her and confess his feelings for her, He was not sure if it was going to work. He remember seeing Rocky and how he coaxed Adrien into a kiss.

He was trying to see if it could work with Gamora. If she kissed back he knew it was safe to assume she liked him back, but if she didn't. God, Peter did not even what to kind what could happen if she did not kiss back.

'Oh well', Peter thought feeling slightly disappointed as he started up the engines in the ship to get it ready to be put in manual mode.

Gamora watched as Peter fiddle with the buttons on the ship She was not quite sure if he was doing to distract himself from his disappointment or if it was really necessary to push and pull the buttons.

"So, where should we go next guys"? Peter asked playfully as he tied his hands behind his back and propped his feet up on the leg rest of the captain chair.

"Some place exciting, where I can blow stuff up I need to destroy something I have a lot of frustrations I need to get out of my system. Plus I want to remove the image of Quil with Gamora". Rocket says with a shiver

Everyone stares at Rocket sternly including Groot they sigh and shake their heads at the ex-thug he was one that was that did not seem to understand that heroes do not blow stuff up for no reason.

"What, I was joking"?! Rocket said as he raised his arms with confusion What did he say? Why was everyone looking at him like that?

"That is not a pleasant thing to joke about especially since all of us are trying to maintain our new hero status". Gamora explained

"I Am Groot"! Groot said in agreement as he shook his head with disappointment at his friend

"Aww Groot not you too"! Rocket said

"Yeah not cool man, however I suppose if we get in a fight again there might be a few explosions I just hope we do not run into trouble for once, I had a long night". Peter said

"What do you mean Quill was he cool before? I'm sure Rocket's fur keeps him quite warm all the time"? said Drax

"Metaphor". Everyone but Drax said

Drax blushed with embarrassment and said "Oh, I apologize carry on".

Gamora leaned against the chair near Peter and whispers in Peter's ear " I will follow you anywhere you want to go Peter, by the way Peter. You hold a very special place in my heart as well."

Peter turns to look at her but with the angle she is at it looks like she is upside down so he turns the chair towards her and whispers,

"Really, I mean of course I hold a special place in your heart. Because I'm just that awesome". Peter said as he patted himself proudly on the chest.

Gamora rolled her eyes but deep inside she was glad he was being myself again. She hated to see Peter so broken.

Gamora's eyes lingered to Peter's lips. She could not stop thinking about what would happen if they were not interrupted. She bit her lip to keep the urge down but she could not. She leans towards Peter, without warning she kisses him lightly on the lips.

As she leans on the arms of the chair, She grabs Peter's cheeks softly in the palms of her hands. The kiss was soft and delicate but had just enough passion for her to let Peter know what she wanted to say.

"Peter, next time you lean in for a kiss you better go through with it or I will bring you a world of pain you never experienced". Gamora threatened flirtatiously as she pulled away a playful smirk on her lips as she walked away emphasizing her hips daring Peter to look.

Peter gulped but then smiled when he realized she was just joking. He could tell she was not being serious by the playful smirk on her lips as she went to sit down in the chair next to his.

Peter nods his head and then said, "Booya bitches. Are you guys ready to go"? Peter asks with excitement as he puts his arms up in the air, he felt so happy that Gamora kissed him. He did not even think about the fact he had just said 'Booya'.

Peter Quill felt like the luckiest man on the galaxy. For it was not just anyone could kiss the most dangerous woman in the galaxy and live to tell the tale but he knew he still had to treat Gamora with respect or else she might kill him.

The end.


	2. The Missing Scene

**I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anyway shape or form**

**This takes place in another universe outside of the first one. This is like my alternate ending of the Guardians of the Galaxy in a way. I feel like this is a little soppy but you guys wanted more so here it is.  
><strong>  
><strong>This is like the missing scene towards the end that never was. I think happened for Peter to enough courge to finally open his mother's gift.<br>**  
><em>awesome songs to listen to during this chapter<em>

_The older I get - Skillet_

_When I'm gone - 3 doors down_

_Call me - Shinedown_

_Over and Over - Three days of Grace_

_Get out alive - Three days of Grace_

_Give me a sign - Breaking Benjamin_

_Stand by me by Ben E. King_

_Without you - Breaking Benjamin_

_Nothing I've ever known - Byran Adams_

_I'll follow you into the dark - Death cab for Cuttie_  
><em>-<em>

* * *

><p>Summary: Gamora does not mind, all the attention Peter is getting she is not Jealous assassins do not get Jealous right?<p>

Gamora had her eyes shut she breathed heavily, she could not remember being in such pain. The intensity of the stone tearing her skin apart and making her insides boil. Gamora heard Peter deliver the final blow to Ronan

Gamora sighed with relief when the stone powered down and she could finally open her eyes for a moment all she could see was a giant cloud of dust in the air, when the smoke finally cleared she could see Ronan laying on the ground.

The team of outlaws and criminals looked at each other for a second before standing proudly near the crash sight of the once mighty Dark Aster.

They had done it, the had saved Xander and had stopped Ronan they were heroes. The guardians of the Galaxy. It was hard to believe that a pack of criminals defeated a mad man who threatened the existence of life on the galaxy. Most of all her, she had helped Thaos torture and kill millions of people. But now she was out of her element.

She was awkward and out of place when the crowd of spectators gathered in a massive swarm around her and the rest of the team, most of them requested her to get them something called an 'autograph.'

Gamora made a few glances at the rest of the team. Rocket was having his picture being taken and was by a huge crowd of news reporters, he smiled proudly as he started rambling on about how it was his idea to take Ronan, that he had inevitably brought down thousands of Ronan's men. Gamora rolled her eyes at the raccoon.

Gamora looked down at the pot, that held Groot. A part of him managed to be saved through the explosion that resulted in his self sacrifice. Gamora was grateful apart of Groot survived. The little sapling was growing but it would be a long process before Groot could walk around with the team for a while.

Drax looked as frightened as her, Drax was used to negative attention like fear and hatred he had never had people look at him with such admiration since his daughter and wife. He did not know what to think when they all snapped pictures of him and asked him questions. Some he did not know how to answer because it struck him really hard.

It was strange to Gamora that the normally calm collect Drax buckling under the pressure of the crowd, he kept shifting with discomfort when a few people tried to shake his hand or thank him.

Gamora smiled for the first time since she was taken from her home world she felt free. Gamora could be anything she choose to be, she no longer had to kill the innocent or steal artifacts for money. Gamora felt happy, she felt a joy she had not felt since she was a small child.

Suddenly Gamora turned towards Peter and looked at the crowd beautiful Xanderian woman gathered around the outlaw. Peter gave the girls a charming smile making some of them faint. Gamora watched from the distance as Peter talked animatedly with the girls a few of them were too close Peter to Gamora.

_"How dare those girls try to flirt with my Starlord"!_ Gamora thought with anger as she clenched her fist as she glared daggers at the crowd of women surrounding their team she stopped looking at the crowd of women as she started to process what she just thought

_Wait- My Starlord?_ she thought Gamora felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she scoffed and started to walk away from the scene pushing past a few people as she grumpily went back towards Nova headquarters not wanting to witness the scene any longer.

Hours later Gamora sat underneath a shaded tree near Nova headquarters she leaned against the tree trying to get her mind off of Peter. She knew of Peter's reputation but she thought that maybe he had changed. But, she guessed Quil will always be a player. Why does this bother her so much? He can talk to them if he wants to why was she so mad?

Wait, was she jealous? Gamora felt the urge to laugh at the thought. No, she can not afford to be jealous. Assassins do not get jealous and they certainly do not fall for men that can barely function properly.

Gamora frowned perhaps that was unfair assessment of Quil he did lead them honorably and had saved her from dying by sacrificing himself.

Even so, she could not love him. Gamora did not deserve him or his affections no matter how amazingly attractive he might be, he was still annoying,cocky and no sense of -Wait attractive?

Gamora shook her head "Come on Gamora no more of these foolish thoughts you are letting him distract you!" Gamora murmured under her breath.

"Gamora". A deep raspy voice said from behind her Gamora turned around and saw Drax he walked over towards her and sat next to her, Gamora looked down at the ground.

"What do you want, I require some time of solitude for a while I need to get my thoughts together. Something is distracting me and I must get rid of this feeling".

"Before I get hurt". Gamora muttered the last part under breath as she tried not imagine Peter with the group of girls. Gamora bit her lip trying hard not to cry. Why Quil of all people? Why is he making me feel this way?

"Gamora, I know what you are experiencing and I can help you through it, Quil may not be the smartest guy on the planet but he could tell there was something wrong with you he was- Drax started to say

"Who gives a shit about Quil, in my opinion you are better off Gamora that idiot is probably making out with some Xanderian right now". Rocket said as he held the pot

"I Am Groot". Groot said with in a tone that said, "You-are not helping"

Rocket frowned and said, "Yeah you are right Groot, that was uncalled for. Gamora, I think it is cool that you like Quil that way ".

Drax gave Rocket with mild annoyance before turning back towards Gamora and said, "As I was saying, Peter was worried about you. He noticed you leaving and had us split up in search of you".

"Really, he went looking for me but I thought he was too busy with hanging out with those pretty exotic Xanderidans he certainly seemed to enjoy their companionship". Gamora said as she tried to remain stoic, but she could not help but feel a little bit relieved.

"Well, at first but then I realized something was missing. Everyone was celebrating having a couple of drinks. But, then I realized that those girls were not the ones I wanted to spend time with". a familiar voice behind the team

Gamora felt her heart skip a few beats at the sight of Starlord their fearless leader and the person that taught her about legendary heroes like Kevin Bacon.

Gamora loved the warmth of his being, the way he could put the team at cease by walking into a room carrying his walk-man.

Love? Gamora thought of the possibility of pursuing Peter in a romance way, and felt an emotion she thought she had banished from within herself all those years ago. Fear.

Gamora was afraid that Peter would treat her like the other girls he had relations with and would leave her alone. she had been alone for as long as she could remember and then suddenly she met Peter and her life completely turned around.

Gamora could not, and will not fall victim to his charms, she had to remain strong. Love? Why would she need such a useless emotion distracting her. She was a ruthless assassin not a silly teenage girl. But, she could not just ignore them and pretend they never existed could she?

"Where the fuck were you Quil, you had us go on a fucking goose chase and then you just took off!" Rocket said

Peter smirked and said, "Aw do not worry Rocket I missed you too. So how long ago did you find her, I checked the whole town and this is the only place I did not check".

"You guys would go through all that trouble to look for me"? Gamora said with shock as she stood and slowly walked over Peter, she tried to resist the urge to give him a hug. Because assassins do not hug.

Peter looked at her incredulously "Of course we would look for you, I was worried Gamora, I saw you looking at me when those girls were crowding around me and you seemed upset".

Rocket and Drax smiled and tried to resist the urge to tell Peter that Gamora was jealous. Rocket whispered something to Drax and pointed towards Peter and Gamora. Drax glanced at them and then nodded. They both went into the NOVA building leaving Gamora and Peter alone.

Peter looked at them with confusion, for a moment his eyes drifted back to her, she tried to resist the urge to blush as he gave her a charming smirk and leaned against the tree looking at her.

"How are you Gamora"? Peter asked as he looked at her with warm eyes that lingered within her soul, she tried to remain blank but found her lips tugging on the side of her mouth of their own accord.

Gamora had defeated many enemies she knew thousand different ways to kill a man with her bare hands, she knew a great deal about poison and how to counteract them. But, what she could not understand was the warmth in her chest every time Peter was around.

Gamora smiled and said, "I appreciate your concern but I assure you I'm well Quil".

Peter's smirk did not falter in fact she was sure that his smile got wider if that were possible. Peter started to walk towards her and took her hands within his own. Surprisingly she did not pull away, she did not want to.

" Really because you were pretty angry, if I did not know any better I would say you were jealous". Peter teased as he looked into her eyes, he brought her into a small hug and then whispered,

" You are more than just an assassin you know, I care about you Gamora please do not run off like that without letting me know next time okay"?

Gamora blushed as she pushed a few strands of hair a way from her face and looked down at the ground trying to not to show any weakness towards Peter. Gamora felt his warmth, she knew she could not fall of his charms. Gamora did not want to be lead on, she did not want to another one nightstand.

She looked at him and said, "Peter I'm fully capable of handling myself I do not need your concern".

Peter looked at her and said, " Come on Gamora, do not say that you know I would die to protect you. You are a very important part of the team and I know you can handle yourself. But, I was scared what if something happened to you I could not live with myself"

Gamora felt a single tear escape from her eye as she hugged tightly. For a moment Gamora did not care the other guardians were present. She wanted to hold him. Gamora wanted to hold Peter in her arms.

When Gamora finally pulled away she looked into Peter's eyes Gamora could tell he was between excitement and shock, as he tried to process what just happened. "Thank you Peter that is the first time someone has shown me such kindness before".

Peter smiled and said, "Its no problem was just staying the truth, you mean a lot to us and the guardians and we stick together right"?

Gamora looked at Peter shyly and said, "Peter what if I cared for you in a different way,would you leave me like all the other girls you slept with"?

Peter looked at her with shock but then looked at her with a serious intense look it was not cold or uncaring like the stares she used to get as a kid, the stare was warm. Peter's eyes showed an emotion that Gamora could not quite identify but it made her feel weak at the knees.

"Peter what are you"- Gamora was cut off by Peter kissing her passionately on the lips, he ran his fingers through her hair and then moved them down feeling the curve of her hips.

Gamora hugged Peter closer to her and slowly gained control of the kiss Peter made a deep grunt of pleasure as they began to lean against the tree they collapsed on the ground sitting in each other's laps. Peter deepened the kiss while wrapping Gamora in his embrace.

Gamora and Peter kept kissing until they both had to break apart, Gamora and Peter pressed their foreheads together while looking each others eyes both panting staring at each other in awe at the kiss both hungry for each other's taste.

"That was so fucking awesome Gamora, have ever kissed anyone before"? Peter asked in between breaths as he looked at her. She was so beautiful he craved more of her, he wanted to kiss her longer he wanted to put his tongue in her mouth and fill hers inside his.

"No, Quil I have not kissed anyone before I just followed my instinct Peter I like you a lot but we can not do this yet. I need some time to process all that has happened." Gamora said immediately regretting the words as they flew out of her mouth.

Peter rolled his eyes but then nodded "I understand, we just went from criminals to heroes in a day, I will not rush you Gamora".as he began to stand up and walk away but before he could Gamora grabbed his arm.

Gamora looked at him sadly her eyes pleading him to stay, she did know what to do a part of her told this was wrong. He was their team leader, a comrade. But, the side that had a spot part for him told her to do something different. To try new things, to dance around in the ship and cuddle closer to him.

Curious Gamora got closer towards him, and then put her head against his chest feeling the rapid beating of his heart, Gamora sighed contently glad that he was okay. She was so worried when Peter grabbed the Infinity stone, when they fought Ronan.

Gamora pulls away from Peter and then slaps him in the face as she looks at him with anger in her eyes. Peter looked at her with confusion, and hurt as he rubbed his cheek.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for"?! Peter whined as he leaned against the tree. Gamora sat beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was for being reckless and taking the Infinity stone from Ronan and for making me fall for your Pelvic sorcery". Gamora said

Peter smiled and said, "Yeah trying to take the Infinity stone was kinda stupid wasn't it"? nervously as he scratched the back of his head as he looked away from Gamora shyly.

Gamora smiled and said, "Well, you are not known for your intelligence so we can let it slide for now Quil. Besides it might not have been an very smart move but it was very brave and noble of you".

Peter did not say anything he just looked at with a smile on his face, the slap was worth hearing those words from Gamora it meant a lot. Gamora was brave and courageous and if Gamora saw that in him maybe he was worthy of winning her heart.

Gamora said softly "I never did thank you for saving my life". She felt so small and vulnerable in the presents of Peter she did not know why but she felt like she owned him. Gamora hated owning people something she had to do something for him.

"No problem, I take pride in rescuing beautiful woman on a regular basis". Peter said smoothly as he looked down at Gamora, he removed a few strands of hair hanging from her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"There you look perfect, you should not hide your face with your hair you are a very attractive woman and I'm not just saying that to get in your pants . I promise you are different than those girls". Peter said as he leaned in and smelled her hair she smelled good.

He could not quite recognize the smell, but it was some sort of exotic alien fruit. It smelled like a fruit smoothie a mixture of pineapples, apple and grape he liked it. His mother would have loved Gamora, she would have helped Gamora be more open and lower her walls.

" Peter you miss your mom don't you"? Gamora asked sadly as she recognized the look on his face, He was thinking of his mom. Gamora propped herself up on her elbows and looked at Peter.

"Yeah, She would have been so proud of me". Peter said

"Well, I know this will be difficult but Peter I think it is time to move on you can not dwell on the fact that you did not take her hand, because you took my hand instead". Gamora said sadly as she took his hand in hers.

"Okay, I think you are right my mother would want me to live my life and that is what I'm going to do but first I need to do something". Peter said

"What is that"? Gamora said

"I need to open the present she gave me". Peter said


	3. If I close my eyes forever

Summary : When Peter ends up in a coma after a Mission Gamora watches over him refusing to leave his side.

I hope you like my use of 'You are my sunshine' I just had to write it down because I thought it would be funny.

Awesome songs to listen to during this chapter

If I close my eyes forever - Ozzy Osborne and Lita Ford

Listen to your heart - DHT

Don't cry - Guns N' Roses

Patience- Gun N' Roses

Love hurts - Incubus

The Scientist - Coldplay

Fix you - Coldplay

I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith

* * *

><p><em>You are my Star-lord, <em>

_my only Star-lord,_

_you make me happy when things are in decay._

_The other night dear as I laid sleeping,_

_I dreamed we were dancing in the Milano as you kissed me and held me in your arms._

_But when I woke up I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried._

You will never know dear, how much I love you.

Please do not take my Star-lord away.

Gamora sang in between the tears falling down her cheeks as she sat beside the hospital bed. She held Peter's hand and rubbed her fingers against the palms of his hands. Gamora did not dare leave his side since they rushed him to the hospital.

Gamora remembered the little Terran lullaby that Peter once sang to her when she was sick. Gamora had changed the words to fit her current situation. Even though Gamora knew her singing would just echo through the walls as Peter laid their unresponsive.

Drax and Rocket have visited Peter frequently,but they never stayed in the hospital they went out seeking for any job they could find within the area. Rocket had been increasingly hostile towards Gamora. Because Gamora blamed herself for what happened, but Rocket assured her that what happened was not her fault.

Both Drax,Rocket, and the doctors had told Gamora that Peter would be perfectly safe in the room. But, Gamora did not want to leave his side not until she could see Peter open those mystifying blue eyes.

Gamora did not properly take of herself for weeks. She remained in the chair talking softly to Peter and often held his hand while looking down at Peter's face. Listening to the heart monitor's steady rhythm

Gamora and Rocket had an argument concerning her health. But Gamora threatened to kill them with her blade if they dared remove her from the room. Gamora had to be there.

Ever since Peter had been admitted into the hospital Gamora refused to go back to the ship. She sat in the hospital room day and night, only leaving to go the bathroom and to eat. She had to protect him .She had to keep him safe. Gamora wanted to be the first face Peter sees when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a simple cargo mission they would pick up food and supplies to take back to Xander and then they would get four thousand units once they delivered the food to the injured victims when Ronan attacked.<p>

But then a few burglars some how managed to get on board the Milano they had hit them with a surprise attack . Gamora, Peter,Rocket and Drax fought them as best as they could but their was a whole gang of them.

And they had brought friends. A lot of friends. These were not normal Burglars these guys were starving, they were desperate. They were willing to kill to eat a proper meal again.

Even Gamora was not enough to take on the massive fleet that had ambushed them. Gamora was surrounded by a whole group of men, she was doing fairly well until one of them had tried to shoot her while she was fighting off five other guys.

Gamora had not seen the shot coming until the last minute. She waited for the gun to make contact in her delicate green skin. But before the gun could reach her Peter flew in on his rocket boots,he quickly pushed her out of the way, taking the blow for her ;he got shot in the gut and collapsed on the floor. Peter used the last of his strength to take out his blasters and mowed down twelve men.

The leader laughed and said, "What is the matter, not much of a Starlord now are you? That will teach you to mess with my plans".

"You assholes are going to pay for shooting our leader!" Rocket said with rage as he shot down a few men, Rocket growled when a few of them tried to pin him down to the ground. But, Rocket dodged out of the way and shot a few of them in the head.

"We will teach you not to mess with the Guardians of the galaxy"! Drax roared as he ran towards the mob carrying his swords slicing through a few men in blind rage. He had just started making a new life for himself he could not afford for it be taken away by a couple of low life thugs.

"Peter"! ! Gamora said with shock as she looked at the men with anger she quickly sliced through half the fleet in a fit of rage, a few of them tried to fight back but she just dodged out the way and then snapped their necks and slicked them with her blade.

They had eliminated most of the thugs but there was still a handful of them left. But, that did not matter to Drax,Gamora and Rocket they just wanted to make sure their leader got to the hospital to get treatment.

Peter felt the blood soak through his shirt he touched where he got shot and then quickly jerked out the way as he groaned in pain. He down and noticed the blood spilling down his gut forming a large pool of bright red liquid as he layed on the floor in excruciating agony.

"Quil you crazy son of a bitch. That was some fine shooting. Even when you get shot you still kick ass"! Rocket said with amazement as he looked at the bodies of the twelve men,Rocket slowly turned around and gasped with shock as Peter's head hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Quil" ! Drax and Rocket said as they rushed to join Gamora by his side Rocket looked down at Peter with shock, he could not believe this was happening. Peter Quil had held the Infinity stone and stood up to Ronan how could he be taken down so easily.

Gamora cried and held his hand as Peter looked at her with a soft smile,

Peter was in the worse pain he ever felt. But, Gamora was worth it.

"Peter why did you do that? Gamora said weakly with shock and horror as she sat down on her knees,tears streaming down her face as she cradled his head and laid it down on her lap. Gamora ran her fingers through his hair trying to get his mind off the pain as she looked down at him.

"I did it because I told you before. I can not let you die". Peter said softly as he put his hand on her cheeks to wipe the tears and looked at her one more time before passing out because he lost too much blood.

"Rocket what is going on, Peter is losing too much blood for this kind of injury. One shot is not enough for all this blood to be coming out of him"! Gamora said with panic as she checked everywhere she could to find the source of the massive pool of blood.

Rocket put his hands on his head and said, "I do not know, I do not know. Just give me a moment." Rocket paced back and forth in deep thought before he remembered watching Peter hit his head just before he passed out .

"Wait, when he fell on the ground, he hit his head pretty hard check there!" Rocket said with desperation and uncertainty for the first time in his life Rocket had no clue what to do.

"Wait, you guys should take a look at this" Drax says as he removed Peter's red coat to reveal two more shots in his left shoulder and on the left side of his chest. Drax moved around the rest of the body and only found a couple of bruises and cuts but did not find anything else too serious.

"He got shot three times during the fight and he was still able to keep fighting how long had he been fighting off those thugs with those wounds"? Rocket said with disbelief

Rocket might talk a lot of shit about Quil and might enjoy giving him a hard time, but Rocket had to admit Peter could be pretty tough when he wants to be.

"Remember how the other half of his DNA helped him hold the Infinity stone maybe it helped him resist against those bullet wounds long enough to hold them off "? Gamora suggested

"Yes, I believe that theory to be the only explanation, we must hurry if we do not rush him to the hospital he will die". Drax said calmly as he picked Peter up and placed him in his bed. There was no infirmary in the Malido so they could not treat Peter's wounds the best they could do was try to make him comfortable.

"Why the fuck are you so calm about this?" Rocket asked softly as he stared at Peter's face with a sad expression. He watched someone he cared about sacrifice themselves again, it was like Groot all over again. Rocket looked down at the ground he was useless he could not do anything.

"Rocket, I'm not. I feel a raging fury inside me for what they did to Quil. But You guys taught me revenge was not the answer remember what you said back at Knowhere. "Everyone has dead people but its no excuse to have everyone else get killed too." Drax said

Rocket nodded as tears spilled from his face and said, "Yeah it would be pretty fucked up I told you that and went against it, I should take my own advice".

Drax looked at Rocket with shock, "Rocket are you crying over Quil"?

Rocket sniffled and quickly wiped the tears from his face and tried to look pissed off at Drax " Of course not, I just have some dust in my eye".

Drax smiled and put a hand on Rocket's shoulders " It is okay to be worried my small furry friend I'm worried too but I assure you Quil will be fine".

Rocket looked at him and said, "How are you so sure, what if we do not get the help he needs in time!"

Drax looked down at the ground and said, "I do not not. I just have hope that things will turn out alright."

Rocket frowned and said, "Hope, you have hope well good for you asshole".

"Shut up! Gamora screamed as tears fell from her face, she pulled up a stool and sat down near Peter. She stroked his hair with her fingers and held his hand she half expected him to wake up and say" Guys do not worry I'm fine. So Gamora, do you want to dance with me, I need a beautiful woman to rescue me from all these assholes".

"How can you two imbeciles fight at a time like this, Peter could die any minute and we are just standing here. We need to get him to the hospital". Gamora said her voice shaking in between her sobs as she sat near his bedside she stood up and lightly kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Peter this was my fault I should have payed more attention, if I had you would be perfectly fine. The fault is mine and mine alone." Gamora thought as she walked out the room and desperately searched for the nearest hospital.

* * *

><p>Gamora was not one to cry, but she could not help it. She did not realize how much she needed Peter until now. She wished she had accepted his many requests to dance, she wished she had gone on a date with him he would have been so happy.<p>

"Peter, there are so many things I regret doing so many lives I had taken but I did not want to take yours. I'm sorry." Gamora said as she watched the rise and fall of his chest as she heard the sound of the air filters supplying oxygen in his lungs as he laid in the bed.

"Rocket and Drax went on a job, its just you and me right now, they said you had a fifty fifty percent chance of waking up but it has been six weeks." Gamora said sadly

"Every time I try to get closer to someone they end up getting hurt, I know of your affection towards me. But Peter, I'm not good for you if you stay near me you are just going to get hurt". She said with guilt Gamora jumped when she felt a slight twitch in his hand.

_"Is he finally waking up?_" She thought with hope and desperation After six long weeks was she finally going to see his beautiful blue eyes again?

Gamora tried to deny her special attachment towards Peter but now all she wants is her Starlord back she does not care about her assassin image anymore. She needs him, she needs Peter.

" Peter, please get up Rocket Drax and Groot need you. I need you because you are our leader our fearless idiotic leader and I lo" -Gamora could not finish her sentence she heard a slight coughing sound coming from Peter.

Peter's eyes shot open, he sat up and removed the breathing mask. Peter breathed heavily as if he just woke from a nightmare. He looked around the hospital with confusion his vision blurry and unfocused all he could see was a flash of white and a green blob near his bed.

"Gamora is that you, where am I"? Peter said weakly as he felt his vision coming back Peter was aware of two things. One, he was really, really hungry and Two, he had to go real bad. He felt like he went twelve rounds with a pro boxer and lost his entire body hurt. The heart montor's beeps were not helping his throbbing headache.

"Peter"! Gamora said with relief and happiness as she hugged him tightly Peter looked at Gamora with shock he looked down at Gamora as she wrapped Peter in her embrace. Gamora had this overwhelming urge to kiss him, to let him how much she missed him.

But, instead she let him go. She watched him look at her with shock and fascination, he looked at her as if he had never been hugged before.

Peter's shocked expression melted away to reveal the familiar flirtatious smirk she had missed. Gamora would rather him flirt with her then to see him on that hospital bed unresponsive.

"Whoa Gamora what was that, since when are you so touchy feely"? Peter teased as he looked at her, he did not remember why he was in the hospital and how long he had been laying in the , he was glad to see her face again.

Gamora blushed and said, "Do not think much of it, I was just relieved to know you finally woke up everyone was worried about you".

Peter smiled and said, "Gamora are you okay, you look like you haven't left the room in awhile you have bags under your eyes and have you been crying"? Peter asked with worry his smile fading as he looked into her eyes. he could tell that Gamora had not just cried recently she had broken down several times from what he could see.

Gamora frowned and said, "Am I not allowed to cry for a fallen comrade especially since it was my fault, that you had been put in that situation". as she looked down at the ground unable to meet his gaze, she should not have been here, if she had just payed attention Peter would not have been put into that hospital bed.

Peter looked at her sadly as he took one of his hands to lift up her chin so she could look into

his eyes ."Gamora what are you talking about? I'm sure the reason I got put into this bed is not your fault, I probably did something stupid to end up here".

Gamora looked at him with disbelief and rage as she stood up from the stool and said, "What are you saying you really do not remember what happened"?!

Peter looked at her with shock and fear by her sudden outburst, but then relaxed and said, "Yeah, the only thing I remember was sharp pain and seeing my own blood the shock of the pain must have made me pass out".

Gamora looked at him with shock as tears rolled down her face and said, "Peter, you saved my life again the burglars escaped with the food but Rocket, Drax and Groot were just grateful you are okay".

Peter looked at her with shock and said, "Seriously how did they get away, how many of the bulgars were left and is my ship okay"?

Gamora slapped him on the face and said, "Is that all you heard, I have been worried sick for you. Don't you get it. You almost died Peter, we managed to save you in time. But, the thought of losing you is almost to painful to bare".

Peter winched in pain he felt the burning sensation of her slap on his cheek he rubbed where he got slapped tenderly and said, "No, I heard the other stuff too. I wanted to make sure they did not steal anything else, I wanted to make sure nobody got captured or anything"!

Gamora blushed and said, "Oh sorry Peter my mistake I just thought you doing one of those ridiculous terran traditions you told me about concerning men and their overprotective nature towards their vehicles".

Peter smirked and said, "Well I was concerned over my ship too but the guardians safety is what really matters. Gamora, please do not blame yourself. I would rescue you a thousand times if it meant you hugging me that tightly again". Peter said as he cupped his hand with her cheek Gamora leaned into his touch secretly enjoying the warmth of his smile.

Gamora smiled and said, "As would I Peter Quil". as she took his free hand with hers and stroked it gently with the blade of her fingers.

Peter looked at her and asked"Gamora, when I was waking up you were about to say something important weren't you"? He lowered his hand from her face and gently took her other hand in his.

Gamora blushed as she looked away from him with embarrassment and said, "What I had to say is not important anymore now that you are awake and present it will only deepen your confusion".

Peter pouted and said, "Aw come on Gamora why do you always have to be so closed off all the time? Can't you understand that every word that comes out of your mouth is important to me".

Gamora blushed it was in that moment Gamora was glad that her skin made it easier to hide her flustered cheeks from Peter as she walked towards the door and said,

"I will tell you soon I promise. Right now I think I should allow you time to relieve yourself and get dressed so we can head back on the road again".

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Okay but you owe me at least one dance and a couple of dates for saving your life again. If you want me to keep my mind off it, or else I will bug you all day until you answer my question".

Gamora turned and around and then slowly walked towards Peter she got closer until she was a few inches away from his face and said,"Is that what my life is worth to you one dance and a couple of dates"?

Peter blushed and stuttered out "N-no but, uh are you actually with flirting me with or am I in a coma again"?

What was wrong with him? Peter Quil does not stutter and stumble over words especially in front of woman. Then again, Gamora was different than the other girls she had an effect on him that no other girl could she was unique.

Gamora tilted her head with confusion and said, "You dreamt about me while you were in your coma"?

Peter looked away from Gamora and let out a laugh that looked a little too fake and said, "What no. Of course not what makes you say that"? Peter lied as he shyly looked away from Gamora. Peter was afraid that if he said yes then she might slap him again.

Gamora smirked and said, "You are a terrible liar".

Peter sighed with defeat and said, "I know, I was afraid of what you would do to me if I said yes so I tried to act casual and it did not work".

"By the way Peter how did you know you were in a coma I thought you said you did not remember anything"? Gamora asked

Peter looked at her and said, "Well its kinda obvious the fact I'm attached to life support and your reaction to me waking up as if I had been gone for a long time I maybe an idiot but I'm not a moron".

Gamora laughed and said, "That is such a Peter thing to say only you would say something that heartfelt and strange at the same time".

Peter looked at her and said, "Gamora, will you be mad if I told you I have been awake for two days now you have a beautiful voice you should not hide it ".

Gamora glared at him and said, "Peter if you pull a stunt like that again I will make sure you get more than a slap in the face you got that"?

Peter gulped and said," You got it."

Gamora looked at him and said, "You will company me for dinner, you will attempt to look presentable. You will not look at any of the other girls during our outings and if you do. I will make sure not to go easy on you again you got that Quil". Gamora said in a demanding tone as she grabbed on to the collar of his hospital gown.

Peter looked at her with shock and excitement and said, "You got it Gamora I will not screw it up I promise."

"Hey Gamora, did I ever tell you you look hot when your angry"? He added

Gamora could not look at Peter for the rest of the day without shuttering or looking away because she was trying to hide her embarrassment as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

The end...


	4. Argument

**I do not own Guardians of Galaxy in anyway shape or form. **

**Summary : Peter and Gamora get into a fight and Peter says something that he wishes he could take back.**

**" Gamora Open The Door " - written by Firecrystal1092**

* * *

><p><em>awesome songs to listen to during this chapter<em>

_The reason- Hoobastank_

_Collide - Howie Day_

_Battlefield- Jordan Sparks_

_Please don't leave me - P!nk_

_Fire and Ice - Pat Benatar_

_Breakeven -The Script_

_Whispers in the dark - Skillet_

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in the Maliano as they cruised through the galaxy in search of jobs. The sky was filled with trillions of stars as far as the eye could see the miraculous nebulas and occasional dodging of black holes.<p>

The guardians had been desperate for work, they needed to find an employer that did not double cross them or underpaid them for the amount of effort the guardians had made to fulfill the job.

However there are some black holes you can not avoid, this particular black hole was sucking up the daily routine that they have become accustomed to the normally peaceful environment of the Maliano. Well, as peaceful as five ex-criminals can get when they are all living in the same cramped ship.

This ship maybe small, but it often carried an massive amount of problems one of them being the new couple.

Peter and Gamora have been fighting a lot lately often times they find themselves arguing over things that are so ridiculous and unreasonable. It seemed like they got on each others nerves about everything.

Gamora would always yell at Peter for blindly rushing into a fight without having a full proof plan. While, Peter would yell at Gamora for her constant need to breathe down his neck everytime he tries to make a decision. .

It made the other guardians wonder how they could go back and forth between loving each other, to barely even able to stand in the same room without yelling or acting out in a hostile manner and sometimes they avoided each other completely.

Rocket, Drax, and Groot covered their ears trying to block out the sound of their screaming, Rocket and the others did not know what they were even fighting about. They had seemed completely normal until they went back to the ship.

"Would it kill you to do more research before accepting a job. Maybe then we could finally get payed. But, it seems like every contact you have wants to kill us" ! Peter yelled

He was covered in cuts and bruises from the latest mission he had blood on his face but it wasn't his. they had gotten tricked by one of Gamera's old contacts they had to take care of them quickly or else they would get killed.

The guardians take turns picking jobs, this time it was Gamora's turn. Normally Gamora was cautious about which contact to trust but this time she didn't. They needed money and Gamora thought the job was going to be fairly easy but she was wrong.

Gamora tried to remain stoic but inside she felt like crying. If it were anybody else yelling at her for being careless she would have dealt with them by running her blade through their throats. But, this was Peter. This is the man she loved. It stung to hear those words come from him,even if he only said them because he was frustrated and angry.

"Peter what do you want me to say, the only contacts are from back when I was a assassin okay, I do not know any safe contacts"! Gamora snapped as she glared at her boyfriend. She may love Peter but she was not about to let him break her. She was not about to let him walk all over her.

"Yeah whatever Gamora, I just can't believe you. I thought you of all people would be more careful about landing us into situations like this. After all you are usually very cautious." Peter said as he turned around to face the other way not wanting to look at her.

How could she be so careless? Gamora was supposed to be the reasonable one, she was supposed to be the one that kept the group in line so he could lead.

"Well guess I'm not perfect all the time. I make mistakes too Peter I thought you of all people would understand!" Gamora yelled a slight bit of sadness in her voice as she glared at her boyfriend.

"Gamora normally I would, but you almost got us killed. What if something happened, what if I lost you. I can not bare to lose the only thing I have left, if anything happened to any of you I would have nothing!" Peter screamed

Gamora shook her head and said, "Then you will finally be able to feel the pain I felt when I was with Thaos when I got turned into a living weapon forced to kill people.

Peter rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah, well sometimes I wish I never met you than I would not have to put up with this bullshit. Sometimes, I think you are the most irritating person I have ever met. "

Suddenly Peter realized what he said with shock and horror he turned to look back at Gamora and saw her eyes glistening in the light, Peter could tell Gamora was on the urge of tears but refused to shed a tear because she was trying to act tough. She shook her head unable to form a comeback to his harsh and cruel words.

Gamora looked at Peter as she breathed out trying to keep her composure as she held back the tears that threatened to escape and said, "Is that so. Well, I will not trouble you any longer Quil if that is what you desire I will leave."

Gamora walked out the room with her head looking down as she slowly left Peter standing in the bridge with an shocked and guilty expression as the words, he said played back in his mind.

How could he say that to Gamora? She was the best thing that ever happened to him, no matter how often they fought usually it does not get this ugly. Peter was so close to losing her.

He was so close to losing Gamora he remembered being tied up right beside the others watching Gamora getting slashed with an electric whip numerous times the blood coming down from her back. Peter remembered hearing her screams as the whip went against her skin.

Half of the stuff he said before she left the room were mostly directed towards himself. Gamora was not the most irritating person, he was. If only he wasn't so weak then maybe he could have done something.

Thankfully because of Rocket's quick thinking and knowledge they managed to all come out mostly unharmed all except Gamora.

"Wow that was a low blow, even I'm not that heartless. Looks like the contest is over you are officially a bigger asshole than me great work". Rocket said sarcastically

Peter frowned and said, "Shut the fuck up Rocket I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now, why did I have to say that to her, I'm such an idiot! I was just angry at myself for not being able to do anything, I was angry because I almost lost her".

"I am Groot". Groot said sadly as he shook his head at Peter folding his arms across his chest with disbelief. Groot had finally grown to his normal size it took seven months for him to grow again but he was finally able to walk around and join the guardian on missions. His first mission back from Ronan and it turns into a disaster.

Rocket shook his head at Peter as well as he nodded in agreement with Groot's statement and said, "Groot is right, that is no excuse for treating her so harshly. She deserves better".

Peter opened his mouth to say something, but all he did was look down at the ground, the argument long forgotten. He could not find the right words to say. Because they were right, he had reacted negatively in a stressful situation. But, no matter how stressed he was it was no excuse for treating Gamora that way.

Groot was about to go towards Gamora's room to try and make her feel better but Rocket shook his head and said, "No do not bug her right now Groot, she needs to be alone. Besides, if anyone should comfort her, I think it ought to be Quil it is his fault after all".

"I am Groot"! Groot protested as he tried to go past Rocket. But, Rocket kept blocking his way by sway side to side while standing at the entrance of the bridge.

Rocket frowned and said, "I know she needs help, I know she is hurt but there is not much we can do. This is between Peter and Gamora it is better if we do not get involved."

Drax smiled and said, "Do not worry, this what used to happen with me and my wife but usually something good happens after an argument. You just need to work up the courage to apologize".

Rocket frowned and said, "Ew, gross I did not need that image Drax".

Drax sighed and said, "Nothing like that. I do not mean in a sexual way although that can happen after an argument as well. What I mean was you would be surprised at how fast she will forgive you. Because forgiveness is what love is about. Quil your actions were very irresponsible, but given the situation I do not blame you".

Peter looked at them and said, "Guys I will be back, I need to speak with Gamora". as he walked towards the door he patted Groot on the shoulder assuring him that Gamora was alright. Groot smiled and sat down in the chair near Rocket.

"Good luck Peter". Drax said

"Hey, Peter can I have your walk-man if you are dead"? Rocket asked as he looked at Peter with a smirk. It was nice knowing him. On any other woman Drax's advice might have worked but Gamora was different than other women she was trained to be an assassin and assassins do not forgive that easy.

Peter smirked and said, "Nope my walk-man will either be given to Gamora or Groot". Peter leaned against the door frame as he watched Rocket mumble something under his breath as he cleaned his gun trying to remove the blood from it from the mission.

"I am Groot". Groot said with excitement

"Geez rub it in my face, I get it you are excited but you do not have be bouncing off the walls ya moron" Said Rocket

* * *

><p>Gamora sat on her bed crying silently as she clutched on to the walk-man that her boyfriend treasured so much. Gamora cried as she listened to Oh-Child the earphones around her neck as she heard the comforting lyrics sing through the walk-man and into her heart.<p>

If it were any other person, she would have not cried at those words, she would not have even flinched. But, Peter Quil was different than all those people who had insulted her over the years, or at least was different.

Gamora wanted to hate him, she wanted to but she couldn't. Gamora loved Peter. Gamora loved Peter so much. Despite all that he had said in a fit of rage she knew he was just worried about her. Gamora winched as she shifted her position on her bed the slashes on her back made it hard for her to move without feeling intense pain.

Gamora could feel the bandages that Peter wrapped around her back getting soaked with blood the more she moved so Gamora decided to lay down on the bed listening to Peter's walk man.

Gamora was listening to it because Peter had told her it was a Terran tradition to listen to music when they felt upset or overwhelmed usually the music will help sooth the pain. Gamora thought it was odd that Terrans use music to display a lot different ways: Courting, Dancing, Comfort, and or just the pleasure of hearing something to drown out the silence.

Suddenly as the track changed from Oh-child to Ain't no mountain high more tears from down from her face as she listened to the lyrics. As she remembered all the things Peter had done for her these past seven months. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

Gamora wiped the tears from her eyes and put on a calm indifferent look as she opened the door enough to show her face. Gamora glared at Peter as he waved at her with a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi, Gamora". He said before she slammed the door in his face, Peter put his face near the door as he heard a few muffled sobs coming from Gamora on the other side of the door.

" Come on Gamora open the door, I want to speak to you about what happened I feel bad". Peter said as he leaned against her door he heard the soft hum of his walk-man as she listened to it.

"I do not want to hear it Quil you made yourself perfectly clear you have no interest in me any longer so I will not burren you". Gamora said calmly

"Gamora please, most of that stuff wasn't even towards you. When I was talking about the irritating person I was talking about me. I was angry because I was yelling, and I was yelling because I almost lost you". Peter said softly as he leaned against the door he said so quietly that if it weren't for her enhanced ears she would not be able to hear it.

" That is no excuse for all things you said to me, and what about when you said you wish you never met me...that hurt me more than being tortured by Thaos" Gamora said

Peter frowned and said, "I did not mean to hurt you, I was just angry people say stupid things when they are upset. Things they do not mean because they are caught up in so much emotion they can no longer control their own actions".

Peter did not know what else to do, He had tried to coax her to open the door but Gamora would not even budge she was being so stubborn he tried to apologize but she did not want to hear him.

Did he upset her that badly? Peter tried Drax's way of trying to comfort her now its his turn. Peter took a deep breath and then leaned against the door frame. Peter closed his eyes and began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>Gamora, please open the door, I did not mean to hurt you I did not mean to be cruel I just frustrated you know I'm a fool.<em>

_Gamora please open the door, and I will give you my love, I'll give it all even if you treat me cold. I'll be there._

_Yeah you know I will be there, I'm sorry for all the fucked up things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to treat you bad._

_Did not mean to make you sad._

_I'll let you hit me, scream do whatever you want. Just open the door, yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl, beautiful girl just open the door._

_I once told you I never learn, I once said I was not 100% dick but now I think I fallen down towards that zone , I chewed you up and I spit you out if there is anything you want me to do I will do it for you._

_If there is anything you want me to do, I will do it for you_

_I will do it for you,_

_I will do it for you_

_because I love you_

_because I love you_

_because I need you,_

_because I need you._

_I'll let you hit me, scream do whatever you want. Just open the door, yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl, beautiful girl just open the door._

_Gamora, please open the door, I did not mean to hurt you I did not mean to be cruel I just frustrated you know I'm a fool._

_I'm sorry for all the fucked up things I said, I didn't mean to hurt you, didn't mean to treat you bad._

_I did not mean to treat you bad,_

_I did not mean to treat you bad._

_Yeah I hope you heard me beautiful girl,_

_beautiful girl just open the door._

_I once told you I never learn, I once said I was not 100% dick but now I think I fallen down towards that zone_

_I fallen down towards that zone_

_I fallen down towards that zone_

_Gamora please open the door_

_Gamora please open the door_

_Gamora open the door._

* * *

><p>Gamora was laying on the bed listening to the walk-man trying to block out his pleas to open the door until she heard him sing. Gamora rolled her eyes not interested in hearing him sing but as he began to sing more Gamora looked towards the door with shock when she heard the lyrics.<p>

Gamora blushed and smiled as tears the fell from her face, she sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard him sing, Only Peter would make up a song to try and comfort her. It was so sweet.

Gamora could not stay mad at him anymore, She always felt better when Peter sang to her, but now he was singing for her. Gamora had never had someone write a song for her.

Gamora opened the door and jumped him. Gamora hugged him tightly as the tears spilled down her face. Peter looked down at her with shock but then then wrapped his arms around her as he swayed her back and forth.

Peter smiled and said, "I can't believe that worked. I was worried you would put on the headphones and ignore that stupid song I made up".

Gamora looked at him and said, "Peter it was not stupid, I liked it. I thought it was very sweet of you nobody has ever made up a song for me before".

Peter looked at her as he brushed the hair from her face and said, "You are worth more to me than one song, you are everything to me".

Gamora blushed and said, "You mean everything to me as well Peter".

Peter leaned in and kissed her, Gamora closed her eyes as she removed her arms from around his waist put them around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Peter and Gamora leaned against the wall and kissing passionately near her door.

"Gamora I'm sorry, you are the best thing in my life". Peter said in between kisses as he put arms around her waist and deepened the kiss, Gamora moaned and kissed him lightly on his lower lip.

Gamora looked at him and said, " I know that Peter shut up and kiss me".

Peter smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. He would gladly submit to her demands he did not mind being wrapped around her finger. He was just glad she forgave him.


	5. If you're not into Yoga

I do not own Guardians of the Galaxy in anway shape or form.

Summary : Groot makes the rest of the guardians try Yoga. Leading into an awkward position involving Peter and Gamora

I thought that all the one -shots have been pretty serious so here is a (Hopefully) funny one to lighten the mood a bit.

Based off of " The Escape( Pina Coloda song) Hopefully I spelled it right.

* * *

><p>"This is so fucking stupid". Rocket said under his breath as he bent down to touch his toes on the mat. Why exactly he got roped into this he will never know. They were just walking one day when Groot noticed a couple doing yoga at the park now he wanted to try it forcing everyone into it.<p>

"Hey, just go along with it man, Groot is your friend besides he goes shopping with you when you go looking for more weapons". Peter whispered despite the fact he was thinking the same thing.

Gamora seemed oddly silent as she did the series of stretches. She probably was used to doing all those bending exercises back when she worked for Thanos. Having been genetically modified made her body incredibly fixable but not Peter. He felt his body ache in places he never knew he had.

Rocket frowned and said, "Well that is different, that is useful for if we get into a sticky situation how is Yoga going to do that"?

"Be quiet I'm trying to concentrate here". a woman whispered behind them as everyone shifted into downward facing dog the woman stumbled a bit as she tried to get the pose right.

All the guardians were on Xander in a small gym taking a beginning yoga class because Groot begged Rocket to take him to one and after what he did to defeat Ronan and saved all their lives it was the least he could do for him.

Now Rocket and Peter were bored out of their minds having small conversations with each other. Rocket and Peter did not get along very well but they had a lot in common. If you take away the fact one of them is a raccoon that swears in every sentence and another is an ex-player and thief.

While Drax, Groot and Gamora seemed indifferent to their constant chatter as Peter and Rocket tried to resist the urge to fall asleep on one of the yoga mats. Trying to do all the techniques were painful as it is. But, the slow peaceful music they played in the background did not help Rocket and Peter stay awake.

"Be quiet you two". the instructor said calmly as she sat with her legs crossed her eyes shut as she took a deep breath and said, "Okay everyone I want you to cross your legs and close your eyes and imagine something that calms you to relax your nerves".

"Ha- this yoga is very thrilling wouldn't you say"? Drax said he felt his burning rage melt away as he pictured his wife and daughter running through a field of flowers smelling them as they looked at him in his vision smiling.

"Oh yeah this is the most exciting thing I have ever done since I got taken from Terra. This totally tops Ronan no question". Peter said sarcastically as he kept his eyes closed. Crossing his legs hurt. The instructor made it look so easy.

Drax smiled and said, "I could not agree more, I feel calm relaxed I do not feel destructive my deep need to hurt people is gone I feel at peace".

Rocket frowned and said, "Yeah well mine is not, this is fucking stupid I could be building a new invention or helping Quil with his ship".

Peter looked at Rocket with horror the thought if the trigger happy raccoon friend of his touching his precious Milano with his small destructive hands made him cringe. Peter knew Rocket meant well but he did not feel comfortable being in his ship knowing that Rocket had bombs that could explode at any moment.

Peter knew Rocket had a very rough and complicated past, he had a hard time opening up to people the only friend he ever had was Groot. Peter knew that Groot could not hold much of an interesting conversation when all he could say was "I am Groot".

Still, Rocket is opening up in his own way like offering to repair his ship or make some 'sick' upgrades that will make the Milano faster,tougher and easier to manage when they were in a fight with other people.

After all, they might have gotten recognition and had their criminal records taken care of after defeating Ronan. But, they also had make some enemies along the way and they had to be prepared for anything that could come after them.

Peter looked at him and said, "I know you are trying to help but I do not want you touching my ship Rocket. My baby does not need to be fixed she is beautiful just the way she is thank you very much".

Rocket frowned and said, Didn't the Maliano get broken down in a very dangerous part of the galaxy before

Peter looked at him and said, "Yeah, like six years ago that does not matter now when NOVA fixed my ship they also made sure that does not happen again".

The entire class stood up and did various different yoga exercises in pace on the matts the guardians tried to catch up as most of them struggled and failed to balance themselves correctly.

Peter fell trying to do the tree pose, Rocket's form was all over the place and the others were doing them perfectly. They moved with the rest of the class taking deep breaths as the teacher used her soothing voice towards the class.

"I am Groot". Groot said calmly in between breaths earning a few odd looks from the other students it was not everyday a walking talking tree sat in with them trying to do yoga.

The guardians of the galaxy were in a beginning yoga class the walls were completely white the only thing that was not white were the yoga mats which were lime green. Because green created a peaceful environment full of serenity and balance at least that is what the instructor said.

The room was your basic yoga studio with little fountains in the corner with little words that had inspirational words of wisdom half the class could not even begin to understand.

" Okay now we will do paired yoga as you monitor each other's progress we will try to do the bridge pose while holding your partner steady to practice being in balance".

"Gamora and Peter will demonstrate for us". The instructor said as she looked at Gamora and Peter everyone started to stare at them Peter and Gamora looked into each others eyes with embarrassment they both blushed and looked away from each other.

Why would the instructor pick them for paired yoga they were not a couple.

"Excuse me I think you made a mistake Quil and I have no relations with one another he is merely a comrade of mine I think you misunderstand our feelings for each other". said Gamora

"Uh yeah what she said". Peter said with embarrassment

The instructor sighed and said, "Paired Yoga is not just for people that are romantically involved if you are uncomfortable with your partner I can change it".

Gamora and Peter looked at each other and said, "No, we should be fine". in union making each other blush.

Peter gets up from his yoga mat, walks over towards Gamora and playfully bows and holds out his hand like a gentleman. Gamora blushes at his polite gesture and hesitantly grabs a hold of his hand. As she grabs Peter's hand and starts to get up. Everyone is looking at them and Gamora feels uncomfortable Peter senses her discomfort and gives a reassuring squeeze and whispers,

"Do not worry everything is going to be fine",

She did not realize that they were still holding hands until they got up in front of the class. Gamora and Peter looked into each other's eyes both staring at each other in admiration and warmth. Gamora shyly looks down towards the ground by Peter refuses to look away from Gamora.

" Gamora, Peter you may sit down on your mats now and begin the demonstration". The instructor said teasingly snapping Gamora and Peter back into reality.

Everyone was still looking at them Peter and Gamora blushed and sat down on the mats in front of the class. Peter stared at Gamora admiring her beauty he loved her so much. Peter has been awaiting his chance to woo Gamora but he did not want to do it in front of so many people.

" So, do you want to go first or should I?" Peter whispered into her ear awkwardly Gamora tried to resist the urge to shiver at the sensation of his warm breath in her ear. Gamora had to remain firm,tough and indifferent.

Gamora gives Peter a look. The same look she often gives to people when she is about to remind people that life was fragile and Delicate. Peter shifts uncomfortably on the yoga he pulls back a bit and look away from her afraid that if he looked up he would get stabbed.

" Now, Peter I want you to move closer towards Gamora until your body is pressed against hers. I want you to remove all distractions and harness the flow of each other's energy" The instructor said calmly

Peter blushes and hesitantly scoots closer towards Gamora, he grabs her arms and places them around his neck. For a moment all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. A few beads of sweat starts falling from his forehead but he is more concerned about the deadly yet, very attractive woman in front of him.

The instructor nods and said, "That is good now Peter I want you to take a deep breath and think about the first thing that comes to your mind.".

" The first thing that comes to mind". Peter whispers under his breath, he takes a deep breath in and exhales deeply. Peter closes his eyes

_He is dancing with Gamora the Awesome Mix Vol 1. is playing in the back around they are in the deck of the Maliano, Gamora is resting her head on Peter's chest as she wraps her arms around his middle Peter sways slowly rocking her back and forth while he has his arms around her waist. _

_Gamora suddenly lifts her head from his chest and begins to lean in towards his lips Peter leans in as well and they both share a soft sweet kiss while dancing. Content in each other's arms. _

_Whoa. Where did that thought come from? _Peter thought as he opens his eyes he is back in the Yoga class everyone in the class is looking a head staring at both him and Gamora.

"Is something wrong Peter"? Gamora asked with concern as she looks at him sympathetically Peter looks around the room panting.

"Yeah, that was weird. In a good way I get the whole mediation thing but why do I have to hold on to her for"? Peter asked as he looked at the instructor if he looked back he would have noticed Gamora sad, distant look as she looked down at the ground.

What was wrong with holding her, Gamora actually likes it when Peter holds her like this it was very comforting. Wait, what did she just admit that she liked it when Peter held her? Gamora frowned since when did she think about Peter that way and why him?

The instructor smirked and said, "A comforting touch from a loved one is the most powerful ways of releasing stress and expelling the bad energy".

Peter blushes and said, "What, that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard,Gamora and I are not like that".

The instructor gives him a look of disbelief and said, "Sorry, you guys kept glancing at each other throughout my lesson with such that I thought something was going on between you two. I guess I was wrong you may sit back down I apologize for any discomfort, I might have caused."

Gamora shakes her head and said, "Its okay it was just a misunderstanding I can continue the lesson". Gamora calmly takes a deep breath and thinks of the first thing that comes to mind.

_Gamora knew it was wrong. But, she could not hold back how she felt any longer. She kissed him full on the mouth indulging in his taste. The taste of a hero, not just a hero of the galaxy but hers. He saved her from life of dishonestly, torture and worthless killing that left her empty. All the money in the world could not pay back the wrong she has done. _

_But, at least she can have time with him, she did not mind feeling weak at the knees, she did not mind how easily her walls would crumple to the ground around Peter. Because, when she was with him, she was not Gamora the killer or Gamora the guardian. She could be herself around him. _

_They continued to kiss, it was full of passion,love a little bit of guilt free lust as they craved each other's taste. Gamora twisted her body around reversing their positions now she was in control. Now, she was the dominant one she kissed him hungerly,she kissed him like it would be their last._

_"Gamora" Peter said softly as they broke apart his eyes clouded with desire,love and happiness as she hugged him. Neither wanted to leave each others side. Peter gives her a cheeky smile as he winked playfully at her. _

_Gamora blushes but refuses to let him win. She strokes the scruff of his chin with the blades of her fingers and then slowly pulls him in closer using her index finger and then teases him by dumping her lips by grazing over her lips with her tongue and then leans in like she is going to kiss him, but then she pulls back. _

_Peter has his eyes closed and his lips parted awaiting the kiss only to feel nothing. He opens his eyes and looks at her "Come on, Gamora you can't play with a man's emotions like that "...its confusing"._

_Gamora smirked and said, "Is that so, is why do you feel it is appropriate to play with mine then? Quil, you know how hard it is for me to resist your charms". her voice getting more seductive, and smooth as she ran her hands over his lean muscular chest. _

_Peter looks at her with shock his mouth wide with shock, she could feel his normality cocky charm melt away as he starts to shudder and then takes a deep breath. Peter struggles to withstand Gamora's flirtatious side. Gamora was surprisingly good at flirting. _

_"Gamora I love you". Peter says softly _

_" I love you Peter Quil". _

"Gamora"!

"Gamora"!

Gamora opens her eyes with shock and everyone looks at her with shock, their mouths open and their eyes wide. Gamora looks around the room confused. Why was everyone looking at her like that?

Even Drax, Rocket and Groot had their mouths wide with shock. Gamora and Peter had chemistry there was no doubt about that. But, they were both so stubborn and afraid to fall in love because what happened in the past. They both hide their true feelings through layers of emotional masks.

For Gamora it was her indifference. For Peter it was his cocky, playboy attitude that he used to hide the pain from being taken from earth and losing his mother.

Today, Groot and Rocket tired to get them together by agreeing to try this yoga thing out but they never thought it would become this entertaining and surprising to watch.

Peter was the most unprepared after hearing Gamora's confession. Peter knew she probably did not mean it. It was clear that she did not realize that she had said those words out loud. Peter gulped and wondered how Gamora found out he liked her. Love, was a strong word he was not sure if he was ready to use that word yet. He did not use that word since his mother.

Suddenly it dawned on Gamora why everyone including Peter looked so surprised. Gamora accidently slipped out she liked Peter romantically in front the entire class in front of everyone.

Gamora blushed and said, "I'm sorry everyone I did not mean to shout let's just forget this ever happened". Gamora was about to get up off of the mat and step outside. Gamora never felt so embarrassed. But, before she could Peter stopped her.

Peter looked at her for a second before saying, "Gamora if you're not into Yoga you are the lady I've looked for come with me and escape".

Before Gamora could figure out what he meant Peter pulled her into a soft kiss and then broke apart. Even though it lasted a few seconds, Gamora felt like she was sworing.

Gamora looked at him with shock and said, "Peter what was that for"?

Peter smiled and said, "Gamora I love you too would you do me the honor of getting out of this yoga class and go on a date with me"?

The End.


	6. Hallway(High School AU)

**_I do not own Guaridans of the Galaxy in any way shape or form_**

**_Summary: They met in the hallway_**

**_This is a High School Au I hope like this. _**

* * *

><p>Peter Jason Quil was not popular, he was not in any clubs, nor was he in in the band or did any sports. He was just a regular student trying to survive high school like every other student.<p>

His mother was very supportive of him and told him to try his best. Which did, he gave it his all every day and for some reason, the teachers still think he was hiding his true talents. Peter did not have any hidden potential unless they counted being able to hold his own in a fist fight, then he would say he was hiding his talents.

But, when it came to being book smart, and being able to study Peter just sucked at everything school related. It was not their fault, he just had a hard time sitting still in a desk for six hours straight.

Peter might not be perfect he still had decent grades even if he had to get one on one help from other students from time to time. One time he had to get help with his science homework from a short teenager with a huge attitude problem. What was his name?

Oh yeah Rocket! Man he hated that guy always acting like he was the smartest guy in the galaxy. Rocket had no fliter and would often get in trouble by the teachers because of his consistent urge to curse in every single sentence.

They had been in class together since the sixth grade and even after all these years Rocket still acts like an arrogant know it all. Rocket maybe a dick but he helped him through some pretty rough spots so he might not be so bad. But, Peter will never tell him that.

Peter was walking through the hallway checking out girls on his way to class he had built up quite the reputation in school for being a playboy but he could careless kissing smoking hot babes helped him get rid of the pain of never knowing his dad. Plus, making love to pretty girls was the one thing he did not suck at.

He maybe a failure in everything else but in the bed he was king. He obviously did not do it at his house otherwise all his fooling around and breaking girls hearts would break hers. Peter loved his mom and did not want to upset her.

After a while he lost interest in checking girls out and spent more time thing about stars. Peter loved looking at stars. Always wondered what it would be like to travel in space and see the stars.

Suddenly he was cut away from his thoughts when he saw a flash of green pass him Peter looked up and noticed a girl with bright green skin black hair with mangta tips and luscious full lips pass through the hallway. She gave him a shy smile before opening the door and going towards the gym.

Peter looked towards her direction with shock. She was literally the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He had to have her.

Peter ran after her through the halls and into the gym to see if he could catch a glimpse of the girl. But, all he saw were the big tents encouraging everyone to sign up for their clubs.

Peter leaned against the gym in frustration watching everyone scurry about carrying around the free treats and pamphlets that the clubs were giving out to force people- Encourage people to join their clubs. Peter sighed and kicked the basketball basket pole. He could not believe he lost her!

Peter put both his hands on the wall as he leaned in hitting himself in the head repeatedly cursing his stupidity. Peter did not care if people thought he was weird, or crazy at this point, all he cared about was finding her. He could not understand he did not even talk to this girl and already he is interested in her. She must be amazing.

Suddenly he felt someone tap on his shoulder at first he felt like he wanted to yell or walk away. If they were asking for a fight they picked the wrong person to mess with. or He should just ignore the person.

" Excuse me but I believe you dropped this, I did not mean to read it but when it fell out of your pocket I happened to pass by and glance at the page". A soft firm voice said behind him. He could not shiver in fear, something about how collect and calm the voice was made him scared.

But, for some reason it was a good fear, he did not have turn around to know the person was a girl. Peter did not want her feel uncomfortable but, at the same time he did not want to turn around in risk of it being one of his many exes he had fooled around with.

He did not know why but he hesitantly turned around to face the person slowly turning his head as if showing his face could mean his certain death as he finally met the gaze of the person.

Peter gasped when he realized it was the girl from the hallway carrying his journal he wrote his innermost thoughts. Peter had a strange secret he loved to write. He would often write what was happening around him the type of people he met, and the experiences he went through. Essentially it was like his own personal memoirs that he never told anyone about not even mother had seen a page from the book.

"It is a pretty deep thing you said about the night sky you love looking at stars don't you"? the girl asked as she leaned against the wall looking at him with a small smirk on her face.

Peter looked at her nervously and said, "A-are you talking to me"? Peter gave her a look of disbelief as he pointed at himself. He looked around the room to make sure nobody else was around them, everyone else in the gym were signing up for clubs and eating the treats made by the club leaders or chatting away with their friends off to the side.

The girl laughed and said, "Of course, I saw you in the hallway on my way over to the gym you seem distracted about something".

Peter blushed and ran his hands through his hair and nodded while looking down at the ground and said, "Yeah you could say that, my mother and I look at the stars all the time before I go to bed in my room with my telescope".

The girl looked at him with a sad distant look as if she were thinking about a horrible event in her past before she observed the people having fun with their friends, and talking about the clubs they joined.

Peter looked at her sadly and said, "Hey what's wrong was it something I said".

The girl looked at him with tears streaming down her face and said,

"Let's just say I'm not exactly from here. I was left here a long time ago my parents were traveling in their spaceship trying to avoid a mad man named Thanos. They died protecting me, they sent me here on this planet, where I grew up in the orphanage with very little friends. I was in a new world, with no one to help me through it I was so scared and alone".

Peter looked at her for a moment still trying to absorb her story in the back of his mind as he looked at her sympathetically. Peter could not imagine his parents dying to protect him from some criminal. What if this Thanos guy tries to find her again? No, Peter could not think like that.

Peter smiled and said, "Well you're not alone anymore you got me I can be your shield I can be the person you need to talk to if you need help".

The girl looked at him with shock and said, "Why would you go so far to help someone you just met"?

Peter looked at her as he removed the trails of tears falling down her face with his thumb and said, "Because, I can not stand it when a beautiful girl like you cries you should be a tough strong warrior defending yourself from all those assholes in the universe out there".

The girl blushed and said, "Nobody has ever called me beautiful before what is your name"?

Peter smiled and said, "My name is Peter Quil".

The girl smiled back and said, "Gamora."

Suddenly Peter was pinned to the wall as Gamora glared at him Peter looked at her with shock and fear he did not know what to think about this girl. One minute she acts like she is into him then she cries and now she is glaring daggers at him.

" Do you think I'm a fool I know how the males on this planet are they take advantage of woman and then they leave them broken hearted after a night of pleasure I will not fall for your pelvic sorcery Quil".

Gamora looked at him and said, "Do you use that line with every girl you are with Huh! I will not be one of your whores Quil".

Gamora grew up in an orphanage surrounded by strangers her parents had sent her to this planet at the fresh age of eight, since then she has been ridiculed shunned and tossed aside, because of her skin color and her inability to fit into earth's customs.

Peter frowned and said, "What is your deal, I was not coming on to you!".

Gamora loosened her grip on Peter's shirt and said," You weren't? But, I saw you looking at those girls in the hallway and so I thought-". I'm sorry it was wrong of me to just assume you were like that.

Gamora felt embarrassed she could have hurt him. Usually she would hurt people without second thought, she was a thief always dressing up in black and shoplifting from stores wearing a mask and filling the rush of her blade against their throats as she makes a quick getaway.

Gamora just stared at him with shock on her face her mouth wide unable to comprehend what was happening. Why was he so interested in her can't he see she was a freak a nobody she never had any friends or anything close to a friend. She was a dot of green in a sea of black and white on the canvas she did not belong on this planet.

Many natives on earth loved to punish her with their cold glares and awkward side glances at lunch Gamora does not blame them she was the last of kind and probably the first extra terrestrial they had seen.

Peter frowned and said, "No I do not deserve your apology or even your trust. Because you are right it is true, that I used to gloat around the lockers about being in bed with alot of woman but I will change, I can change I promise you that".

Gamora dropped him on the ground and said, "Words are meaningless without action you cannot just promise something and expect to earn my trust".

Peter looked at her seriously and said, "Then what will earn your trust Gamora".

Suddenly Peter realized he had said that without taking the time to think about it. Peter just said what flew out of his mouth, it was like his mind was running on autopilot, he was just along for the ride. He knew that promising that and going through with it will be easier said then done.

Peter had become a player in seventh grade and now he was in the tenth grade he replayed all the intimate relationships he had until now. It was then that Peter realized he never went out on a real date before, he never really had a girlfriend before.

Peter never took risks as long as he could remember he always played it safe ever since his mother survived her cancer she has been urging Peter not to worry about her. But, every one and while Peter would look back at his mother with worry afraid that if he were to turn around his mother would leave.

Peter was afraid of having a real relationship he was afraid of rejection. One night stands were safe at least until now. Before he would go on to the next girl without second thought. Girls were just an object to toss aside anything to help ease the pain never knowing his father and a way to forget about almost losing his mother.

Gamora smirked and said, "Well why don't make a wager then,try to be my friend first and work hard to earn my affections and my trust without hitting on another girl. I will go out with you but if you don't I never never want to see you again."

Peter smirked and said, "Deal, But if I win you have to wear a dress and dance with me without complaining about it, I can already tell by the way you dress you are not one for dresses."

Gamora looked down at herself and pouted as much she hated to admit it she really never wore a dress before. To her they were impractical. Gamora was older than most girls in the orphanage as such she had to take care of the smaller ones until she escaped and ran away at the age of eleven.

Gamora wore a open leather vest with a black shirt that cut off at her abs showing off her beautifully crafted six pack, she wore her hair down and had a bit of eyeliner on with no lipstick, and baggy cargo pants with pockets on the side with big black boots with spikes of them with spike wristbands around her arms.

Gamora blushed stammered "B-But, I do not know how to dance, plus why do I have to wear a dress for they are impractical what is there purpose"?

Peter gave her a flirtatious look and as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him and said, "Well, they are so I can see how hot you are underneath all those baggy tomboy clothes of yours, they are so you can look pretty".

Gamora smiled and said, "What about you will be wearing a tux or am I the only one required to wear such formal state of dress Quil"?

Peter looked at her with fake surprise and looked around the room playfully and said, "Me in a tux are you out of your mind, can you really picture me like that"?

Gamora looked at him blankly and crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

Peter laughed and said, "I'm just kidding I will wear a tux".

Gamora smirked and said, "Well it was nice meeting you I have to go I'm president of the Sci-fi club. I hope I see you in the future Starlord". She planted a light kiss on his cheek and winked playfully at him as she slowly walked away taunting him as she slowly moved her hips.

Peter blushed and waited her leave towards the Sci-fi club table he watched looking at her in awe as she handed out pamphlets and gave people cookies in the shape of spaceships and stars as she talked to them with excitement. and explained about what the club was about.

Peter took a deep breath and for the third time that day he did another bold choice if he was going to gain her friendship and then her affections he had to be near her as much as possible to he went up to the sci-fi club and grabbed a pamphlet and a cookie.

It is Ironic how things turned out Peter used to make fun of guys who would try to hard to get a girl. Now he was doing the same thing. In the past Peter would have scoffed at the thought of being pulled into a wagger,yet he could not help himself, there was something about Gamora that made him want to better himself.

Peter cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me can you tell me what this club is about"?

Gamora turned around and gasped with surprise a smile lighting up her face as she looked at him. Peter felt his heartbeat increase and his face start to sweat. What is happening to me? Peter wondered

Gamora smiled and said, "Peter I did not expect to see you so soon okay in this club we watch sci-fi shows,movies and show our love for anything science fiction from Firefly to Doctor who we do it all".

Peter looked her with amazement and said, "Seriously, that is so fucking awesome I used to make fun of kids that join clubs because I thought that it was for nerds". Peter looked down and read the pamphlet with excitement his eyes lighting up like stars.

For a long time Peter had to hide his love for stars and science because people often made fun of people that liked sci-fi too much at school he might make fun of kids for liking it but once he went home he would rush to the TV and binge watch episodes of old sci-fi shows.

"Sounds like fun, I can't wait sign me up when is the first meeting"? Peter asked

Gamora laughed and said, "Calm down Quil we meet after school Monday through thursday from four to eight but you can leave whenever we want".

Peter smiled and said, "Sweet by the way were do you guys meet I do not want to get lost it would be super embarrassing to get lost on the first day".

Gamora looked at him and said, "In the big theater where they do the school plays and stuff there's this big protector we hook to the screen to watch the movies and we sit in the theater seats like a movie theater".

Peter smirked and said, "Well I can not wait to see you there Beaumora".

Gamora looked at him with confusion "Beaumora"?

Peter nodded and said, "Uh-huh because you are my beautiful Gamora".

Gamora blushed and and said, "Not yet I'm not".

Peter smiled and said, "I know but you can't resist my pelvic sorcery forever,besides I know you have already fallen for me".

Gamora smiled and said, "What makes you say that"? Gamora leaned over the table and looked at him playfully

Peter smirked and said, "Because you gave me a nickname Starlord that is pretty cool when I publish my memoirs I should call it the Memoirs of Starlord..what do think"?

Gamora rolled her eyes and said "Sounds wonderful 'Starlord' ".

Peter looked at her and said, "You want to really know how I know you fell for me already you kissed me on the cheek and then winked at me". Peter said as he whispered in her ear.

Gamora blushed with embarrassment and said, "Shut up Quil".

The end...


	7. Hallway part 2: It takes two

Wow thank you all so much for the follows,reviews and favorites it helps motivate me to write sorry this took a while I had college and two stubborn dogs to take care of.

Disclaimer : I own the digital HD movie of guardians of the Galaxy and a copy of the Awesome Mix but Sadly the characters and the orginal story do not belong to me

So here it is Part 2 of Hallway due to popular demand.. Now with Rocket and Groot.

Awesome Mix of Starmora chapter 7 : Hallway 2 - It takes two

Summary : It takes two people to come up with a decent conversation and maybe sometimes it leads to something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Peter found it hard to concentrate in class, he was in science class watching a documentary on space and time. Normally this would be right up his alley but instead of notes he found himself subconsciously doodling pictures of Gamora on his paper the darkness shielding him from being caught.<p>

As he drew in small thin lines, he held a breath as he drew the playful smirk Gamora had used when she walked away from the wall that fateful day they met, her eyes sparkling with intelligence and whit; she looked from the page mocking the viewer with her tempting lips and curvy body.

Peter found himself in a tight hold unable to look away from the page the babbling of the science theories and probabilities were only background noise as he looked at the drawing. Peter sat near the window where the crack of light provided him enough light to create his beautifully crafted art piece.

Peter breathed out as he looked at his work with amazement, it was a beautiful drawing but he could not let the teacher see it or he might get in trouble.

Peter rolled his eyes and shook his head when he heard the kid behind him snore loudly as he put his head down on the desk his head resting on his arms a thin trail of drool coming down his face. The kid who sat behind him was none other than the smart ass Rocket.

Peter did not know why he did not just Rocket get in trouble all the time, why he always defended his cause it was not like they were friends or anything even Rocket can't understand why Peter is looking out for him.

Peter guessed it had something do it with the fact that Rocket was lonely Sure, if anybody asked he would say that they were wrong and tell them to fuck off. But, words were useless against the truth.

Rocket always ate lunch alone, he always walked around campus with his raccoon hoodie on and he head lowered down to the ground with his hands in his pockets with his back slumped.

" Come on man wake up do you want another detention don't you care about graduating high school Peter said as he shook Rocket back and forth trying to wake the short tempered teen only to hear more snoring coming from Rocket as he tried to swat Peter's hand away.

"Come on Rocket rise and shine ". Peter playfully pleaded again, this time he decided to get out of his chair and pull a few strands of Rocket's short spiky hair. Rocket shot up from his chair and looked around the room in a daze the look of confusion soon replaced with irritation and rage when he looked at Peter.

" What the fuck Quil!" Rocket screamed in rage as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to look for a bald spot or any sign of bleeding he sighed with relief when he could not find any and rolled his eyes and put his head back on the desk.

Rocket looked up to see the teacher tying on her laptop as the documentary played her eyes focused on her work not bothering to comment on Rocket's outburst. But, the student aid was looking at them suspiciously as he put files away and graded papers.

Rocket looked around the room and noticed most of the students were either taking notes, whispering to their friends,texting or asleep and with the teacher focused on her work he turned back to Peter who went back to drawing.

Rocket, being famous for having fast fingers, had easily snatched the paper from the desk without Peter noticing; until Peter realized he was drawing on the desk. Rocket tilted head as he examined the paper and whistled.

"Whoa, who is this girl she is hot". Rocket asked

Peter frowned and grabbed the paper and said, "Her name is Gamora, and she is my future girlfriend so stay away from her Rocket".

Rocket put his feet on top of his desk and said, "How do I know this isn't one of your attempts at getting her in the sack and then leaving her like all the others"?!

Peter shook his head and said, "No this feels different, I do not know why it surprised me too. But, when I first saw her, I did not even think about sleeping with her".

Rocket gave him a look of disbelief as he crossed his arms over his small thin chest and said, "Uh -huh sure".

Peter blushed and said, "Okay, I did a little but she threatened to kill me if I tried anything and I kinda joined the sci-fi club to try and win her over".

Rocket started to burst into uncontrollable laughter ."Oh man, you got mixed in with the sci-fi nerds good luck Quil once you become a geek there's no turning back!" he said in between laughs as he held on to his rig cage trying to remember how to breathe he managed to stop laughing until he saw Peter's face and then started to laugh again.

Peter frowned and said, "This is why we are not friends man, because every time somebody tries to open up to you, you make fun of them; I tried to help you all this years and it has done nothing but get me in trouble. So I'm done".

Rocket stopped laughing and then looked down at the ground with shame and said, "Quil, I'm sorry please I-"

Peter looked at Rocket with anger and said, "You want to help me, come meet me at the theater around 4 o' clock".

Rocket grunted and put his arms around his chest and said, "Fine, but I'm bringing my brother Groot he does not say much but he is the only one I trust".

Peter looked over at Groot who was taking notes on the documentary his eyes absorbing the information on the screen. Groot loved plants and always got excited when they talked about plants in their science class. Peter could not believe a well behaved kid like Groot had a brother like Rocket.

The sad part is that most people were scared of Groot when they first see him because how massive the kid was he was tall and muscular with the innocence of a small child curious about the world around him.

Peter nodded and said, "Sure, I do not mind as long as it is okay with Groot".

Rocket turned to look at Groot and said, "So Groot what do you say do you want to go with us to meet this exotic chick that Peter was to fuck"?

Peter blushed and said, "Rocket!" Peter did not know why he was blushing.

If a guy said that normally he would just smirk and agree with them, while making some stupid jokes about it the morning after. But, the thought of doing something like that with Gamora made him nervous, his heart sped up and he felt his hands get sweaty.

Groot titled his head with confusion and said, "I am Groot" he said in a tone of voice that said, What girl as he looked at Rocket looking away from the movie and set aside his notes.

Rocket rolled his eyes and said, "Its a long story, just come with us I do not want to feel awkward. plus you watch all those sci fi movies you can help me so I do not sound like an idiot around those nerds".

Groot smiled and said, "I'm Groot".

Rocket frowned and said, "I'm not being ridiculous".

Peter looked at Rocket and said, "So what did he say"?

Rocket smiled and said, "He is in but he wants to grab a snack first".

Peter smirked and said, "You are making him go aren't you"?

Rocket frowned and said, "Shut up Quil who asked you"?

* * *

><p>Rocket paced back and forth in front of the theater door, he looked down at his watch and growled. "I knew we shouldn't have agreed to this, Quil is fucking late we should just go Groot".<p>

Groot shook his head and said, "I am Groot". he said as he stomped one of his feet on the ground as he crossed his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Rocket sighed and said, "Fine, we will wait longer if it will make you happy".

Suddenly Rocket saw something green come towards the theater talking to some guy in the distance, as they got closer Rocket's anger vanished he smirked and shook his head "I should have known". he muttered under his breath.

" I got this set of action figures at home, I must have at least half of the super rare marvel hero ones dating back to the 60's you should see their hair styles they are so strange". Peter said

"That is quite fascinating Quil, I would love to see your collection of small figures some time and I in return will show you mine". the girl said with a small smile of amusement as she walked towards the door with the keys in her hand.

"Gamora I would like you to meet Rocket he has escaped detention 22 times that must like some sort of record". Peter said trying to talk Rocket up in hopes that he tries to be friends with Gamora so that if they do date Rocket will be okay with it.

Gamora smiled and said, "Hello, are you here to join my club"?

Rocket glared at her and said, "No, I just came to fulfill a deal I had with Quil now I wish you guys the best and Peter you said to meet at the theater not to go inside so my work here is done".

"Come on Groot". he added he was about to walk away but Gamora grabbed his hand stopping him in his tracks Rocket looked in her eyes and saw the hurt lining in her eyes, he could see pain, the fear of being abandoned and alone just like him.

Gamora frowned and said, "You must stay any friend of Peter's is a friend of mine and even if you are not into science fiction I'm sure you are into technology we have plenty of game console inside for your recreational needs".

Rocket smirked and said, "If you have any game that has shooting in it like Halo or Call a duty then fuck yeah I'm in".

* * *

><p>When the five unlike friends entered the theater Peter could not help but whistle with wonder in amazement the theater was big. Almost like putting three different movie theaters in the same room this place could probably seat forty thousand people.<p>

Gamora went backstage to lower the projector and hooked her laptop up to the mainframe so they could watch movies and tv shows from her digital library. Gamora was not sad that only four people showed up on the first day because she was expecting attentive to be low.

After all only twelve people signed up to the club that included herself the president she was still looking for a vice president when she met Peter. Gamora was having an argument with the last one that quit in the last minute because she had other plans.

Only to find out she was an old ex of Peter's that had found out that Peter was a member. Outraged and disheartened at the thought of her long time running club on the verge of disbanding before it even began. She called Peter and asked if he was willing to be the new co-founder of the club and of course because of their wager he had to say yes.

While Rocket played video games in the corner the volume on low so they could watch stuff without being interrupted by the loud explosions when Rocket set of bombs or started shooting.

Peter and Gamora sat beside each other and watched Firefly Peter gulped when Gamora rested her head on his shoulder as she handed him a bag Cheetos and smiled. " I'm glad you came Quil thank you". she whispered softly to him as they watched the show.

Gamora had not felt this happy in a long time, for some reason every time she is with Peter her wall just melts away. Gamora had a reputation for being called a freak, a strange girl with a short temper. But, when Peter saw her he did not see the thief, he did not see a girl that had is nothing but trouble he saw more. He saw her.

Gamora smiled and said, "Are you enjoying yourself? I know it is not much of a club right now, but given enough time I'm sure we will have at least five more people".

Peter looked away from the screen and said, "You know, this is pretty cool I feel bad for making fun of all the kids that did things like this. Because I did not want people to know how lonely and pathetic I was".

Gamora looked at him sadly the show forgotten as she sat up and looked at him Gamora did not really notice when they first met because she was in a hurry but Peter was really handsome. As most humans go that is, she could never be with another one of her species because she was the only one left.

But, when she was with Peter she did not feel like the only one there was something about him that made her want to be more than just a shoplifting orphan she wanted to change so she could be good enough for him. Peter was too good for her, he was unique special.

Peter smiled and said, "You know I have good people skills if I make a few flyers and hand them out to people we could probably fill this entire theater a whole different community of nerds under one roof".

Gamora looked him with amazement and said, "You would do that for me"?

Peter smiled and said, "Of course I would do anything for you".

"Oh for crying out loud what kind of move was that such bullshit stupid fucking convenient aliens taste my plasma blasts!" they heard Rocket yell in the background as he played halo in the background.

Peter and Gamora looked at each other with confusion but then started laughing at Rocket suddenly without realizing it they were a few inches apart yet again they both were memorized . Blue, met brown. Brown met blue and for a moment Rocket's battle cry in the background was drowned out by the sound of their own hearts beating against their chests.

They both backed away and looked down at the ground Peter scratched the back of his head nervously. While, Gamora put her hands in her lap and tried to focus her mind on other things. But, all she could think about was Peter's eyes they were an incredible shade of blue. Dark blue like the night sky.

Gamora looked at Peter and asked, "Peter is this what a first date is like"?

Peter looked at her with confusion and said, "What do you mean"?

Gamora blushed and asked, "Is it always this awkward and uncomfortable"?

Peter frowned and said, "You picked the wrong guy to ask I have never really been on a date, most of the girls I was with-Okay all the girls I was with were only one nightstands". Peter looked down at the ground sadly the guilt was too great.

Looking back how he used to be before he met her, he mistreated woman practically threw them away like broken toys they were not amusing or fun anymore so he got rid of them.

Peter sighed and said, "Gamora I think we should reconsider this wagger, you are too good for me. You are incredibly smart and pretty you deserve someone who isn't a complete idiot like me".

Suddenly Gamora slapped him in the face and shook her head. Peter looked at her with shock the pain of the slap did not come until a few seconds later he winched in pain looking at her with confusion as he rubbed his cheek.

Gamora glared at him and said, "Peter how can you say that, you are not a idiot. Everyone makes mistakes it is what makes us human helps us grow and change. I know, I'm not human but since I was raised on Earth it makes me human".

Peter blushed and looked at her shyly he brushed a few strands of hair away from her face as he stroked her cheek making circles around her soft green skin. "Gamora, can I- nevermind". Peter shook his head with disbelief no she would not want to do that. The last time he tried to kiss her he got pinned to a wall with a knife at his throat.

Gamora looked at him and said, "Can you what, talk Peter Quil or so help me I will get the answer from you". Gamora demanded to know what Peter was going to say, she had hoped he was asking her to go on a date. Even if she had to wear bright pink she would be happy she got an opportunity to be with him.

"Can I kiss you?-Now, before you say no I just want to say that "- Peter could not finish his sentence because Gamora's lips connected with his. Peter looked at her with shock at first but then deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her hair it was as soft and silky as it looked Gamora wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and moaned when he deepened the kiss.

"Peter will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend". Gamora asked in between their feverish make out session Peter kissed her neck and Gamora grunted with pleasure as she kissed him making him want more.

" I guess that means I win the wager I told you you can't resist me". Peter said as he smirked at her making her blush with embarrassment but then she quickly recovered by kissing him on the cheek making Peter sit in the chair speechless.

"I do not know Starlord it seems you are the one who can't resist me". Gamora said flirtatiously as she ran her hands down his chest and kissed him deeply making him grunt with pleasure.

Peter was surprised when Gamora flirted back normally when Peter uses that line on the girls at school they turn to jelly and immediately fall into his trap.

But, Gamora had made him into jelly this time. Maybe she was right he could not resist her but maybe she enjoyed having power over him, as much as he had power over her..sometimes.

Oh wow that is hot.. Peter thought trying to keep the memory of flirty Gamora in his memory her luscious lips curled into that devious smirk again. he never thought one girl would have such an effect on him.

Suddenly their moment was ruined when they heard a camera flash and Rocket snickering in the background " This is so going on my instagram goodbye humi see in class tomorrow thanks for letting play a few rounds Gamora".

Peter looked at Gamora and said, "We are going after him right".

Gamora smirked and said "Definitely, we can not let that photo get online".

Peter looked at her and said, "Especially since Rocket is the photographer for the school newspaper he is probably going to post that on the front page".

Suddenly the realization of the situation hit them like a ton of bricks they immediately started running towards the direction of where Rocket went with angry looks on their faces both from rage and the embarrassment of what could have if those photos got out.

The end...


End file.
